Aftermath
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: After "Steak Me Amadeus." What is the aftermath left on Mordecai after everything that happened inside Steak Me Amadeus? Margaret may have just cost him his life...
1. Turn for the worse

**NOTE: This contains many spoilers of the season finale: Steak Me Amadeus. I advise you not to read unless you have seen the episode. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Heres a hopefully emotionally heart wrenching fan-continuation of Steak Me Amadeus. I felt that that was quite the twist in the plot of the series as a whole as well as the possibly permanent leave of a big character. Just, wow. Anyway, my rendition of what kind of emotional scar it would leave on Mordecai.**

* * *

The expensive restaurant was a broken mess. All of the tables were either riddled with bullets or blown to bits. What was left of the Capicola Gang was being bagged as evidence. The restaurant, Steak Me Amadeus, went through an odd event of a small sting op from the FBI pulled off by a couple of civilians who were unknowingly following a carefully coordinated plan from the robot Capicola Gang.

It led to a lengthy firefight that ended with a heartbroken robin running out of the restaurant and the chef destroying the robot gang. One of the civilians that led the sting, a blue jay, sat heartbroken on the floor, defeated.

* * *

**Rigby's Perspective:**

I tipped the can of soda back, chugging down what was left of the carbonated drink. Mordecai just sat there calmly, he still seemed calm after all that happened. It seemed odd, considering how much he worked to try to get with Margaret. Then it was all torn down in an instant.

After all that happened, he still looked calm and he didn't seem fazed by any of it. The only time he did was after that big gun fight at the restaurant. I actually really feel scared for him, as if he'll do something horrible this week. As much as I wanted to ask him about it, he didn't want to talk about any of it right now. I assumed he wanted some alone time, so I got up and climbed back through the window, leaving the soda for him.

As soon as I dropped onto the floor of the room, I heard sobbing outside. I walked out of the room and downstairs. Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Fives, and Eileen were waiting.

"How's he taking it?" Benson asked.

"I dunno, I heard him crying when I left, though," I told them.

"Poor Mordecai," Eileen said. A door slammed upstairs.

"Rigby, go check on him. Now," Benson told me.

I walked back up the stairs and to the source the slam. Mordecai and I's room. I tried to open the door, but the door refused to turn. I heard sobbing inside. It progressively got louder. The muffled crying was loud and could easily be set apart from any other sound.

"You okay, dude?" I asked through the door. Rather than an explanation, the sobbing got louder. Someone shifted around inside. I heard a drawer open and the sound of a metal object. I expected a small wimper of pain, instead something stabbed into the knob. I realized what was happening. I ran to the computer room, but the door was locked as well. I scampered downstairs and out the door. The others ran outside. Mordecai was standing on the roof, inching towards the edge.

* * *

**Mordecai's Perspective, 20 minutes earlier**

I sat on the roof quietly, not doing anything. Rigby got up and went back inside. At that moment I let the flood gates of my tearducts open. She was gone. She probably won't ever come back. She left so many people behind. Especially me.

I remember the last thing she said to me: "Mordecai, please don't do anything stupid. Don't worry, I'll try to come back." She walked to the walkway, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

But there's the problem. What if she finds someone else? What if she forgets about me? I hate myself for thinking like this. I climbed back inside. I locked the computer room door, making sure no one would be able to stop me. I walked to the room I shared with Rigby. I slammed the door and locked it. I fell onto the bed and cried into the pillow. So much was going through my mind. Time seemed to pass faster. Rigby asked something through the door but I didn't bother to answer.

I sat up and walked to the dresser. I opened a drawer and pulled out the butterfly knife I've had since high school. I flipped it around, the blade appearing on top of the handle. I walked over to the door and stabbed it as hard as I could into the doorknob. I walked over to the window and climbed out onto the roof. A few of my feathers blew away in the wind. As I stepped to the edge, I saw everyone on the ground. A gumball machine, a yeti, a green man, a ghost, a mole, and my best friend. Out of everyone, Rigby looked the most afraid.

I mouthed "I'm sorry," and stepped off. The ground got closer and closer, but I hit something else instead.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the depression. I have to admit I myself shed a few tears while writing this. I assure you there will be a couple more chapters. Whether Mordecai's suicide attempt worked or not, that's for the next chapter. Also to break the depressing story, shout out to my sister, Happy birthday.**


	2. The hospital

**A/N: Shout out to the anon who thought this was morby. I have no plans od making this a morby story.(No offense after this point) Just look at the genres; Angst, Hurt/Comfort. There is no trace of romance in this other than the fact that MxM WAS canon. Now, it's not. The fact is that Margaret is gone with no other candidate for Mordecai unless they for some reason decided to venture into yaoi territory. But not in this fic. Mordo and Rigby have been lifelong best friends. I would be scared to death if one of my best friends wanted to commit suicide. I'm pretty sure all of us would be if the person ready to jump was a best friend. Anyway, enough of my ranting.**

* * *

The blue jay stepped closer to the edge of the roof of the rec house located in the city park. His friends were on the ground watching, unable to do anything. The bird had locked off any way of getting to him. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry," and stepped off the roof.

The bird dropped like a rock into the railing of the stairs of the house. Each of the posts snapped as the blue jay fell into it. In between each snap of wood was the sound of a bone breaking. The group on the ground gasped as he hit the stairs and bounced off onto the ground. The raccoon and mole ran over to him and check his pulse.

There was faint pulse and the blue bird moaned in agony. The gumball machine pulled his cell phone out and quickly called 911. A round headed man ran outside after hearing the commotion and noticed the limp avian.

"Oh no!" The big headed man gasped. He ran over to the avian's body and looked at it. "Oh bad show, very bad show," the man said. The raccoon looked like he was at the verge of tears. The mole stood frightened. The rest of the group were shocked at what they just witnessed.

The siren of the ambulance could be now be heard and approached quickly. The ambulance came into sight and stopped in front of the house. A few paramedics came out with a stretcher and ran towards the avian's bleeding body.

* * *

**Rigby's Perspective, Present Time**

I watched the paramedics load Mordecai onto the stretcher as one of them questioned me as to what had happened.

"Was there any kind of traumatic event recently that would of caused your friend to want to commit suicide?" The guy asked.

"Almost everyone here was involved in the Steak Me Amadeus thing," I replied.

"He was too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, we're done here. You can come along with us if you want."

"Oh, ok." I followed the guy into the back of the ambulance to see Mordecai hooked up to all kinds of stuff. The only things I recognized was the drip and the heart monitor. I was hooked up to both when I was in a coma after the eggcelent thing.

The ride wasn't very long as the drive sped to the hospital. I wished none of this would've happened. If Margaret didn't leave they'd probably be on a date right now. Mordecai would be happy. Not suicidal.

The doors opened and they pulled Mordecai out and I followed. We went straight into the ICU and they brought me to a waiting room.

* * *

I fell asleep after a half hour or so. I think I woke up a few hours later to see the doctor in front of me. He told me Mordecai had broken five ribs, a leg, fractured his jaw, and broke his right wing. On top of that, there was a large splinter lodged in his back. They were going to operate to get the splinter out with minimal damage, fix his arm, and fix his ribs up. They had to do it as soon as possible in order to keep him alive.

I nodded and he told me someone wanted to ask me some questions. He led me to a small room where a person in a suit was sitting down. He asked me to sit and I obeyed.

"So, your name is Rigby, correct?" The man said. "Alright, I'm doctor Seres, I'll be taking care of your boyfriend for the next few months."

I felt my cheeks heat up when he said "boyfriend." "Oh no, no we're not dating. We're actually just best friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rigby. I jumped to conclusions after reading what your boss had sent me. Anywho, do you know how your friend got hurt? It's okay if you don't."

The image went through my head again of Mordecai stepping off the roof. I felt my eyes begin collecting liquid. "He, he walked off the roof."

"Oh, I see. He tried to commit suicide. I know this is hard time for you, but do you know why he tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes. Did you hear about the incident at Steak Me Amadeus?" He nodded, " Well, he was originally going to take the girl of his dreams there by using Amadeus Dollars. They ended up being fake and we tried to catch the counterfeiter. He was supposed to ask her to be his girlfriend, but in the middle of the gun fight, she told him she was leaving for college somewhere else. That might be the reason why he tried to kill himself."

"I see. So here's how the next three months will play out. Mordecai will be in this hospital for a month to heal. The next two months he'll be under suicide watch. We'll be monitoring him 24/7 to make sure he isn't taking the emotional stress badly. At the same time, he'll be going to therapy to help clear his mind from any bad thoughts. Now, your role in this is to make sure he keeps any thoughts of the girl that left from his mind. If you think he's going to do something drastic, call us immediately so we can keep him from breaking down."

"Okay." Seres handed me a business card. It read: "Goodsile Mental Professionals." Underneath the company name was the phone number and a suicide hotline number. I held it in my hand and he held his hand out. I shook it and he told me I could leave.

I walked back to the waiting room and went back to sleep, clutching the card in my hand.

* * *

I woke up at noon according to the clock. The same doctor walked up to me and said one thing:

"He's awake."

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back. Yerpa derpa cliffhangers. Anywho, I'll try to put out at least a chapter a week and this should be around four chapters up to the last month of Mordecai's suicide watch. So the next couple chapters will be going quite fast. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will start directly after this chapter or when Mordo is discharged from the hospital. That will depend on you guys.**

**My question is: Pull ahead a month or start directly after this to see Mordo's reactions to his own actions? It's up to you guys the readers. In other news: Kick Ass 2 is a great movie.**


End file.
